(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A technique for recognizing, in the case where writing with a highlighter pen is performed on a monochrome document, an added image added by the writing with the highlighter pen on a document image obtained by reading with a scanner the document on which the writing is performed, has been suggested. With such a technique, for example, in the case where a seal is affixed to a monochrome document and then writing with a highlighter pen is performed, there has been a demand for recognizing an added image added by the seal and an added image added by the writing with the highlighter pen so as to be discriminated from each other.